The Dark Wings
by ARIX EYES
Summary: enggak tahu cara membuat Summary, yang penting baca aja! aku yakin bagus


Sups ini adalah fict percobaan ku, mengenai fict yang belum update itu bukan masalahku. yup ini bukanlah fict milik ari melainkan adik perempuannya, sebenarnya aku ingin bikin account baru tapi untuk awal-awal aku ingin coba pakai account milik kakakku saja(sebenarnya belum tahu cara bikinnya, dan kakakku nggak ingin memberitahukan caranya T.T)

Midnight is Good Time

**JORVASKAS STYLE PRESENT….**

_The Dark Wings_

_The Awekening_

Disclaimer: Phantom Dignity&Amateur Writer©

* * *

Prologue

Bab 1 /Henry

Bab 2 /Ferrin

Bab 3/ The Sentinel

Bab 4 /Whiterun

Bab 5/Joining

Bab 6 /Trouble

Bab 7 /Tower Of Heaven

Bab 8/The Truth

Bab 9 /Deadra Prince

Bab 10/Sword of Imperium

Bab 11/Ithilum

Bab 12/Begun

Bab 13/The Dark Knight

Bab 14/Aelon

* * *

PROLOGUE

Badannya kembali digerakkan dari posisi semula entah karena apa tapi yang jelas itu ada hubungannya dengan ketidak nyamanan yang kini sedang dialaminya. Bukan ketidak nyamanan atas benda fisik yang ada di sekitarnya tetapi atas sebuah mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya dia hanya berfikir itu hanya mimpi buruk yang lewat di otaknya tapi kini ia ragukan karena mimpi buruk itu bukannya membaik tapi malah menjadi-jadi dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa cemas, takut, dan khawatir kini telah menjadi satu, keringat dingin kembali keluar dari pelipisnya. Gigi-giginya ia gertakkan seperti menahan rasa sakit, erangan-erangan yang semula tidak ada kini muncul dari mulutnya dan makin membesar. Seandainya ada orang disini maka dengan pasti orang itu tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan untunglah saat ini tidak ada orang, toh memang dia sedari dulu sendirian. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Dari kecil dia sudah menjadi yatim piatu, tempat asuhan yang memeliharanya kini telah mengusir dirinya tanpa dia tahu penyebabnya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu ada apa dengan dirinya yang membuat orang-orang didesanya selalu menatap rendah dirinya, seperti seekor binatang dan bukannya manusia yang derajatnya sama. Setiap kali dia berjalan pasti dia akan selalu mendengar caci maki penduduk desa.

Apakah karena rambutnya yang berbeda dengan orang-orang desa ini? Mengingat hampir semua orang didesanya memiliki rambut cokelat,silver, dan pirang. Sedangkan dirinya memiliki rambut hitam legam seperti kegelapan malam. Kulitnyapun tidak jauh berbeda dari orang-orang desanya yang memiliki kulit berperawakan putih dan hitam legam. Atau apakah karena matanya yang berwarna biru langit dan bukan berwarna hitam atau hijau seperti penduduk desanya.

'_Langit akan menjadi milikmu, terbalut dalam kegelapan yang dapat berubah menjadi cahaya. Temanmu akan menjadi musuh dan musuhmu akan menjadi teman. Ketakutanmu akan menjadi berkah yang paling besar. Keyakinanmu akan membara ketika keyakinan yang lain telah padam, dan peran besar akan engkau mainkan_'

Ucapan peramal yang dulu pernah dijumpainya kembali terngiang-ngiang diotaknya walaupun kini dia masih dalam keadaan tidur. Jujur dari dulu dia tidak pernah mengerti ucapan peramal tua tersebut, ketika dia ingin memahaminya maka dia akan kebingungan seperti '_langit akan menjadi milikmu_', yang benar saja! Dia bahkan tidak memiliki apa-apa selain pedang yang dulu diberikan oleh kakek misterius sebelum akhirnya kakek itu menghilang dan tidak pernah ia temui lagi.

Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki setiap celah yang ada dan mulai mencium pipi remaja yang kini sedang tertidur pulas. Bola mata birunya mulai terbuka sedikit-sedikit dan akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Malam ini bagaikan Déjà vu bagi dirinya karena mimpi buruknya hilang dan tergantikan oleh pimpi lainnya, sungguh aneh mengingat mimpi itu selalu terputar hingga dia bangun.

Remaja itu merenggangkan badannya yang kelihatan kaku akibat tidur. Badannya yang tidak tertutup apa-apa memperlihatkan kulit yang tidak terlalu putih yang terhiasi oleh tattoo berlambang aneh dan berwarna hitam di dadanya. Jujur dia tidak tahu tattoo itu muncul dari mana karena yang dia ingat mengenai tattoo itu muncul pada ulang tahun ke-12 belasnya dan pada pagi hari tattoo itu sudah ada.

Naruto itulah namanya, tanpa nama belakang yang dia ingat. Bahkan Jason dia dapat dari kalung miliknya yang entah itu namanya atau nama pemilik kalung itu dulu. Dia juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya kok.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama digubuk reot itu Naruto segera memakai baju miliknya, baju berwarna hitam polos dan dilapisi oleh jaket kulit berwarna cokelat tua. Memakai sepatu bot miliknya Naruto segera mengambil barang satu-satunya yaitu pedang. Sebelum akhirnya Jason keluar dari gubuk reot itu.

Tatapan-tatapan sinis dari para penduduk sudah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya jadi dia telah biasa akan hal itu, seperti yang kini dia dapati. Tatapan sinis dari para penduduk mau dari yang tua sampai yang besar dan biasanya itu adalah pengaruh dari tetua-tetua desa.

Tidak ingin berlama lama ditatap seperti itu Jason bergerak dengan cepat kehutan untuk berburu hewan yang pada akhirnya akan ia makan, mengingat dia tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun.

Naruto mulai bergerak makin dalam kehutan untuk mencari buruan tapi sepertinya dia sedang sial karena sedari tadi tidak ada hewan yang dilihatnya. Makin masuk kehutan maka cahaya yang tersedia pun makin sedikit akibat cahaya matahari ditutupi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi keangkasa.

Lolongan-lolongan serigala membuat Naruto siaga dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tidak sampai beberapa detik Jason kini dapat melihat serigala-serigala berbulu hitam dengan tubuh yang besar dan melewati batas normal seekor serigala biasa.

Naruto kembali merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Seharusnya dia yang mendapatkan buruan bukannya menjadi buruan oleh 5 serigala raksasa berbulu hitam. Naruto mulai mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi bila dia melawan para serigala itu langsung.

Jika diperhatikan serigala-serigala hitam itu sepertinya aneh mengingat tidak ada serigala sebesar itu terlebih lagi dengan bulu hitam lebatnya itu. Mata para serigala itu berwarna merah bagaikan darah. Dari sela-sela mulut para serigala itu juga dapat terlihat gigi-gigi taring yang dipenuhi oleh kotoran. Geraman-geraman yang keluar dari mulut para serigala makin membuat Jason ketakutan, kakinya bergetar ketakutan hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dengan deras di pelipisnya.

Pegangannya pada pedang mulai bergetar ketakutan. Adrenalin mulai bergerak, memompa detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat lagi, darah mulai menjadi lebih cepat ketika mengaliri dirinya.

Serigala-seriga itu sepertinya sudah mulai tidak sabar lagi dan terbuktilah dengan salah satu yang melompat kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan untungnya Naruto masih dapat menghindar tapi dia tidak yakin dapat menghindar untuk menghindar yang kedua kalinya

'Sial…sial….si.." ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat satu lagi yang melompat kearahnya dan dia belum siap! Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang lagi daripada yang tadi, menunggu ajal yang akan dekat Naruto pun menutup matanya tidak ingin melihat hal apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Naruto masih senang tiasa menutup matanya sambil menunggu rasa sakit yang akan segera datang tapi nihil karena dia sedari tadi belum merasakan sakit. Dengan memberanikan dirinya Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan sehingga dapat melihat dengan jelas. Bukannya beberapa ekor serigala yang masih hidup dan siap mencabik-cabik dagingnya melainkan beberapa ekor serigala berbulu hitam tadi telah mati dengan luka goresan dan panah yang menancap di tubuh mereka.

Dari belakang Naruto keluar seorang remaja yang sama tinggi dengan Jason, rambut pirang panjangnya diikat kebelakang sehingga membentuk ekor. Di tangannya juga dapat dilihat dia memegang sebuah busur panjang.

" Fiuh…, tadi itu hampir saja. Aku Henry, kau siapa?"

**TBC**

* * *

ok...cukup...cukup... pasti banyak yang bingung dengan fict ini, dan untuk Henry Ya dia adalah OC. plZ,Plz tolong jangan ada yang Cemooh cerita percobaan ini dan aku tahu pasti cerita ini nggak terlalu bagus seperti milik kakakku itu.

mengenai Jorvaskas dan NIGT, itu adalah kelompok yang menolong aku untuk membuat cerita ini. lalu mengenai fict drama milik kakakku itu dia buang handuk(nyerah) dan akan memberikan cerita itu untuk aku dan kawan-kawan kerjakan.

Update selanjutnya dari fict ini akan di Publish di Account baruku, seandainya ada yang mau nolong untuk membantu untuk membuatkan account di Fanfict.

BYE, seperrti yang biasanya kakakku sarankan...

PLZ REVIEW AND FLAME(entah flame itu apa)


End file.
